This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The enhancement of the HIV and Substance of Abuse Laboratory Core (H-SALC) will advance our present efforts of providing human resources and infrastructure needed to support research studies in the areas of HIV/AIDS, substance of abuse and their related diseases. This facility will continue supporting current research centers in our and other institutions. This administrative supplement will improve the existing collaborative activities with community and government based agencies, and other medical schools in Puerto Rico and the mainland United States. Furthermore, it will provide administrative and scientific support to pilot projects with the participation of consultants and mentors. The following specific aims are proposed: 1. Recruit new specialized personnel to introduce new and competitive technologies in the challenging fields of HIV and substance of abuse research application. 2. Acquire new supplies and equipments to meet the increasing need of research projects for redirecting their methodology and making it more amenable to the translational research trend. 3. Introduce biomarker discovery and validation as well as vaccine/immunotherapy design and development. 4. Stimulate the economy not only by creating jobs after the recruitment of new personnel but also by purchasing new equipments, supplies, and reagents. This requested administrative supplement will be necessary to strengthen current activities and to accomplish proposed specific aims.